Danger oF Despair
by Twilightkeeper
Summary: Sora fights with himself, while a dark danger threatens all of Hollow Bastion. During the Chaos of Confusion, Judgement looms...The Story is better then the summery.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, the happily ever after stuff gets old. Sora's bright-hearted constant cheerfulness gets old, besides is it really possible for someone to act like he does in a situation like his? I get moody during exams; saving the world would be…a nightmare. Hmm, anyway, on to my story.

I always like the idea of Sora's Anti-form. Though I honestly thought it would play into a bigger role then it did. I figured they would finally have to show Sora not certain about something and, honestly, little panicky over turning into a heartless…or at least Donald and Goofy wondering what was wrong, but nothing. Ah well. Oh, Right, Spoilers for the game, most likely, can't be certain but I'm a scatter brain so better safe then sorry, and given people a heads up. I'm no good with the Disney characters, but I've given them a shot.

Please review, I can't improve my writing if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

_**Chapter One:**_

Sora slumped against the wall in the tiny corner he'd found well out of sight of everyone. He'd never really allowed himself a moment to fully think or consider how awful the odds were, but now they were all the worse.

His heart ached, literally hurt, with the new information he had just gained. The Heartless hurt people, he stopped them with the Keyblade, simple, clean, neat. Easy enough to ignore overwhelming odds and push through on confidence and sheer pride. He'd been looking for his friends, in doing so he'd stopped the heartless, he'd like how things had been a little over a year ago.

Now…now things seemed utterly hopeless to him. The Heartless _were _hurting people, He _couldn't_ use the Keyblade to stop them, that would _help_ the Organization, _who were hurting_ people, too. It was too much, just too much. This problem didn't seem to have an answer. The World seemed to shatter and without knowing it, h gradated into the Real World, where things never seemed to go, as you wanted them too, when things almost always looked hopeless. The real test for him would be: Could Sora Survive in this brave new world of his? Could he handle having to make a choice between two evils? Without an apparent presence of good, with only choices that seemed dark and distance in front of him?

"What do I do?" Sora asked himself over and over, clenching his hair in his hands, trying to fight raising panic and depression. "What am I supposed to do?"

Sora tried to get control over himself. Tried to tell himself he was 15 not a baby, not a little kid running to their mother when something didn't go the way it was supposed to, looking for answers beyond their tiny thinking skills. He was old enough to handle this, old enough to manage on his own. So he had thought.

Yet he wanted to be able to ask his mother what to do, to have someone telling him what to do, to give him orders. Anything to remove this horrible weight, the rotten knowledge that, for well over a year, he'd been helping the Bad guys he was trying to stop now. Irony. Rotten Irony.

The Pain in Sora's chest continued to grow as he fought with himself, despair, fatigue and a million other feelings he didn't know the name too, but always popped up when the world turned it self over. It spread, almost without notice, until a dull throbbing made it's self-known throughout his body. Noticing it, Sora allowed himself to get distracted, trying to find the cause of the pain.

Becoming known, it grew getting sharper and sharper until Sora felt like he'd been dumped in a tub of boiling water and stranded there. Struggling to reach the surface and get out. It became too much, and Sora slipped gratefully into unconsciousness.

He felt certain he was dreaming. Sitting on a shadowed roof top, watching the world out of glowing eyes and with an odd confidence and thinking that didn't care if the Heartless or No bodies won the war, he didn't at the moment, even care if there was war.

The wind shifted, and the little drifts of shadow that covered his skin shifted with them, but He was more interested in the smell the wind now carried. Tangy, and bitter, somehow his brain linked this too fear, though how he knew what fear smelled like was not something he was going to give another thought too.

He was more focused with watching a small white shape walking through the darkened city.

"Sora!" the voice carried an odd accent, and given it was being spoken out of the mouth of a duck, it made sense. "Sora?"

Watching for only a few moments longer, he careful crossed to the corner of the roof and slid into the shadow floor, tense and waiting. It would be best to wait for the duck, the same way he had once waited for fish on the Island.

The thought momentarily confused him but was quickly ignored and shoved out of the way.

"Sora…?" The voice asked, peering into the shadow corner. "Huh?"

Realizing that in his momentary confusion, his prey had seen him, He jumped, but the duck wasn't entirely stupid, not something he would have guessed on first glance, after all it was a duck, and prey, prey was rarely smart.

"AHHH…!" The Duck turned and ran, slipping a moment and falling on its beak.

That was probably what ultimately saved it. As He shot overheard, skidding to a halt, long claws leaving scratch marks on pavement, as the duck jumped up and ran, again. Shouting nonsense words.

"Goofy!" It called, running as fast as it could, why it didn't just fly off, He didn't know, but took it to be a fortune.

Determined not to over-shoot it again, he jumped. Pinning his prey, carrying the duck with him for a moment longer as their momentum carried them several feet. Before he could do more then sit up, mouth full of feathers even though he hadn't bitten the bird, something caught him on the side of the head.

He jumped back, shaking his head and coughing out the feathers. He decided he didn't like birds, not at all. Whatever had hit him was silver in color and sharp, he had been lucky and caught the flat side.

Backing up several paces, he decided the duck wasn't worth the fight. He took off into the night again. Leaving behind a panting duck and a very confused person.

Sora woke up in some part of town curled up in a corner and sleeping. He had a headache but decided it must have been from sleeping on the ground. He felt a little lucky it hadn't rained or gotten too cold, or he'd have gotten sick. A Stupid move, despite a need for a change in tactics, he was still expected to save the worlds.

Momentarily Sora felt like he would be drowned by panic but quickly shook it off. He'd been missing all night and really should get back. Though he enjoyed the thought of a few days' peace and ability to attempt to think the situation through. Still, his morals and sense of loyalty to friends won over his newfound sense of dejection and rebellion. He went back to merlins. Besides, he had a headache and didn't want to sleep on the ground again, and who new what kind of trouble had popped up in his absence?

Though an annoying part of his brain said what did it matter, he had to pick one of the two to help and one to fight, he couldn't do both anymore.

_**Twilight Keeper.**_

Well, I hope it's a good start. I intended to write more chapters before posting but oh well; this chaps finish may as well post it. Hope people have enjoyed it. R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, time to give this another shot, and do the next chapter. Well, that's it…. i think. Oh. I don't own KH2 or KH or anything of the like, I don't even pretend to. That said, on to the story.

_**Chapter Two:**_

Sora heard his name called, and blinked, he'd been looking at the ground trying avoid giving his headache anything to rage at. It hurt enough as it was. He looked for the source of the voice, around an abnormally bright light. It took a moment to realize it was from the city's defense system. When had that started to follow him? Oh, well, it had probably down a better job watching out for the Heartless then he had.

A lot of good I'm doing. Sora thought to himself. I can't even stay focused anymore.

"Sora!" The odd accented voice of Donald cut through Sora's wandering thoughts.

Oddly Sora was a little angry at the duck and confused as to _why_ he was angry. Donald hadn't done anything lately.

"Sora, You won't believe what we saw."

"Really? And that was?"

Donald blinked a moment at Sora's tone, but Sora grinned and pointed at his head and replied, trying to hide his own confusion, what exactly was going on. "Headache."

"Really?" The quiet, but confident voice belonging to Cloud announced that the man had come into the conversation. "Where were you anyway?"

Sora had never really heard cloud talk much, and it was usually only asking a question. That part at least was normal. But the Question rarely…okay, never…involved Sora's behavior.

"Thinking a few things through." Sora said, confused as to why it should matter.

"You should have come back before it got dark, Hollow Bastion isn't safe anymore." He said all this while walking away.

Something in Sora's mind brought the image of Cloud's sword, rarely far from him, to mind. And connected it with his headache. Then Sora shook his head and laughed at himself, first he's freaking out over the No Bodie's Kingdom Hearts and now he's going crazy and lashing out at friends, at least wanting too, and thinking he'd been _attacked_ by them.

"I need some serious rest before I completely lose it." He said to himself, just to hear his own voice.

"Sora!" Donald didn't like being ignored, never had, actually. "I was attacked!"

"By What?" This time Sora didn't have to pretend he was honestly curious to know, he hadn't seen any heartless for a few days, not that he'd been paying attention, really.

(On The Roof Tops, start of chap.)

Zaetyne had followed the boy who held that blasted key out of curiosity. She'd seen his horrid attempt to get the duck. Hmm, it had never occurred to her to get the ones…. never mind. She'd seen the man in black before. His hair had stood out to her night-vision, the bright color seemed oddly familiar, but at the same time horribly foreign.

It had been so long since she'd walked in the day that her eyes stung and hurt with the light. And that blasted little orb following him made things difficult. It was far too bright for her eyes and it was new, very new. Nothing of the like had ever existed in her memory. Then, she hadn't used her human memory in a long time.

Settled in the shadowy overhang where two roofs met, Zaetyne let her watched, having gotten very good at waiting. She absently watched little bits of shadow float off, half-expecting them to crackle and pop like embers from a fire, then she shifted and thought of other things. Fire was something that hurt. Something she…no longer cared for.

Why was she following him? Her curiosity had died when she'd nearly been discovered, something she'd been very, very careful about up to now. Still something was nagging at her, a bothersome feeling that would not yield, so Zaetyne stayed. Settled down and at one point dosed off.

(Back to Sora.)

"Wait, wait." Sora asked his tone disbelieving. "A human like heartless? They've never managed anything close to what you're suggesting."

"This one was!" Donald said hoping up and putting his wings on the table in emphasis.

"Right." Sora then turned to Goofy. "Did anyone else see it?"

"Cloud may have." Goofy suggested. "He found Donald."

"And got the Thing!"

Sora's head hurt painfully, almost blindingly. "Goofy!"

The Dog-man, for lack of a better term, had lifted his shield and the light had been reflected right into Sora's eyes. It left Sora blinded and feeling annoyed…no angry with his two friends. Okay, they were spooked by a heartless or No Body attack, but damn! He'd already told them about his headache.

"Sorry, Sora." Goofy apologized, moving so that the light from the Shield didn't go directly into Sora's eyes.

Hiding a sigh that was both relieved and annoyed, Sora turned back to Donald. He was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Maybe that would help him feel better, and make his headache go away. "Now, Why again is this so important?"

"Sora!" Donald was shocked and even Goofy turned to look at him, dropping his shield on his foot and spent a few minutes hopping around the room. "It's got to be a Heartless! It attacked me! It pulled out my feathers…" After that Donald's speech got too jumbled to understand and Sora mocked concern and interest while hoping that he could get to bed soon. All he'd done was walk around Hollow Bastion but he felt like he'd run a marathon, after fights hundreds of heartless.

"Wait, Feathers?" He did remember something about feathers. "Oh! I found this."

He been walking and found a long white feather, without think he'd picked it up and put it in one of his side-packs. Donald promptly snatched the feather before sticking it back where it belonged, somewhere on his left wing. "Your Welcome, to you too!"

Donald looked embarrassed and laughed a little. "Sorry, Sora."

"That's okay." Sora said, giving what he hoped was a genuine smile. "I'm just really tired."

"Then maybe you should get some rest, while we explain to Leon." Goofy suggest, shocked into silence from Sora's earlier statement.

"That sounds good actually. I'll do that. Let me know if anything happens."

Nods from both satisfied Sora and he went up into the part of the building the three of them always stayed at, when they were in Hollow Bastion long enough to rest. He was really tired.

Behind him, Goofy and Donald Exchanged looks, each one thinking they were more worried then the next. Sora had never talked to them like that. He next to never, talked to _anyone_ like that. Even his worst enemies got a lighter tone. They'd started to think he did it because it annoyed the Organization and Maleficent.

_**Twilight Keeper**_

Well, chapter two, not as much action, but it will be made up for, I promise. R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three, more action the ch.2, lots more. The same old, same old, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

_**Chapter Three:**_

Sora was slightly startled when he woke up. He could hear voices farther down the hall, but they were too far to have woken him. A little annoyed at waking up at nothing, Sora settled in the bed and tried to go back to sleep. Thinking for a moment on the No Body-Heartless problem. The more he thought about it, the more he got confused and frustrated.

How was he supposed to be a Hero, albeit not exactly a wanted one, when he was helping bad-guy while destroying the other? He was the Key Bearer, he was supposed to know they answer to this, and it was his problem, his concern, other then Donald and Goofy he hadn't told any of the others. He wanted a certain answer, or at least a possible one, before he brought a crushing blow down on people he considered friends.

The Nasty annoying part of him, a new part, he would later realize. Mocked him by saying this is war, it's all crushing and why you care whether they get one more problem is stupid. Let them work out an answer.

The idea was tempting, but Sora couldn't do that. Not to his friends, they helped him enough as it was. Besides, it was a problem for the key-bearer, and he should work it out on his own.

Fine. Whatever. And with that his sense of rebellion went back into it's dark little corner, and Sora felt like himself again. Though he was still thoroughly annoyed.

(Zaetyne)

Zaetyne got bored when Dusk fell, and slipped off, hoping to find something worth her time to chase down. Not finding anything right away, she paused beside a foundation to collect water in her shadow-covered hand and lap it thinking.

The heartless hadn't minded her. She was only one in there thousands. Zaetyne thought, using her human thinking skills, which unlike many of the things that had her walking in the daylight world sometime ago, hadn't faded or been lost completely. Who she had been was gone. What she'd done was gone, but she knew the Heartless and she understood that the blade the boy carried around was dangerous to them.

It was also something she despised. Why she didn't know, but it brought to mind a very strong loathing. Something she nearly choked on every time he'd used it. But he hadn't called it lately. There were no Heartless; they may risk one of whatever Zaetyne was. But two? They didn't like those odds. Mindless as the heartless were they were still living creatures who felt pain and the lose of many of their soldiers, so two very powerful predators gave even them something to think twice about.

That was bad. Zaetyne's predator mind picked up. She needed the heartless to live at least partially awake. The fewer of them she got, the more and more tired. Eventually she fell asleep, she didn't know how long, time was as lost as who she had been. Though she somehow remembered her name.

Zaetyne almost didn't notice the steps as something closed in on her. In no mood to play hide-and-seek she remained where she was, calming lapping water from her hand. She didn't think like that often. This was why; it distracted her from her surroundings.

"There you are."

There she was, hmm. Zaetyne made a small noise, almost scoffing. This person didn't know her, but she must look enough like that boy when he'd turned into whatever it was they were to be mistaken for him. But People, in General, lacked any kind of skill at telling things they weren't used to apart.

"I've been looking for you all day."

Zaetyne hissed softly. Oh, get on with it.

She was more then ready when the blade appeared. It was bigger and heavier looking then she liked and quickly decided that it would be best to avoid those. She learned once that horses have sharp and heavy hooves that could leave her panting senselessly on the ground for hours. It had taken getting kicked by one, directly on the head, but she'd learned to be leery of heavy things.

She crouched down, one arm held partially behind her and partially out to the side, elbow moving freely and her claws clenching every now and again. This was how she fought, tooth and Claw. Something made her think she had fought differently once, but how and why were lost, and she wasn't certain if this feeling were true or not.

Again distracted by her human mind, she was almost hit. The Blade had a farther reached then she liked to think. But instinct made her lash out, Claws, like polished Onyx, cutting through cloth easily, the ripping noise loud in the sudden quiet.

He staggered but righted himself. He hadn't been wounded. No Zaetyne was simply hoping to get him to leave her alone. She had bigger things to worry about.

Oddly Zaetyne almost never bothered with humans. Why she still didn't know. She knew their blood was better then the Heartless's Ichor. But something prevented that, an annoying little begging that people be left alone.

A begged that eventually reminded her that people attacked, and getting attacked hurt. It made sense, so the rest of her mind left it at that.

Being more careful now, the person circled, his eyes were almost dark blue, but more vivid, and Zaetyne wondered if she'd seen them before. But dismissed it. She should be at least, trying to take this person seriously.

This time when Charged, she simply stood up to her full height, not much really, and put on hand on the blade forcing it the other way, to the apparent shock of the person, and dragging her other hand up and long the persons side. This time the person did not get back up.

He wasn't dead, no danger of that, Zaetyne that stubborn little voice. But he wasn't going to attack her again anytime soon. No. That had been what she set out to do and that's what she did. Still she felt almost compelled to stay. Something rising on her mind, trying to work it's self into words she hadn't used in a long time, she wasn't certain she could again.

"Get him out before it's too late."

The voice, small, whispery quiet, and breathless sounded, Startled Zaetyne and she crouched almost flat on the ground, hissing, before realizing it had been hers. The words she said already forgotten and sensing Heartless, Zaetyne left the wounded person and bounded off. These would not get away; if she were successful it would be her first meal in days.

(Sora)

He was having that dream again. The one he'd had the day before. Only this time, he was facing Heartless not Donald, which made more sense. Several of the small ones had shown up in a semi-circle, but they seemed hesitate to attack and when he hissed they all jumped around like a bunch of grasshoppers.

Watching them for a moment more, He jumped intended to get one that was quickly abandoned by its fellows. It tried to run in the weird way they did, but was not fast enough. It soon lay pinned beneath him.

Before he could do anything to it, pain as sharp as a hot knife, sliced through a back leg and he spun around, forgetting the heartless which still lay there, too stupid to realize it's moment to escape was right there. He stood facing another like him. Though she, oddly he knew it was a she, had a strong salty, coppery smell of something stronger then Ichor.

She hissed. This was her Territory, her hunting ground. He was trespassing.

Feeling threatened and deciding that he could take this new threat, all he did was fall into a crouch and hiss back.

She made a small noise. He didn't like it and, jumped, only to be flattened when she simply stood up, and hopped. Quickly spinning, he dislodged her, and spun around managed to catch her arm on one of his claws.

He paid for the strike when she latched onto his side, claws digging painfully, and would not let go. She had endurance if nothing else. Struggling to be let go of, and fighting down a rising cry that he did not want her to hear, he tried again to dislodge her, swiping at her head, this time, he managed to hit her, and she tumbled momentarily dazed. She shook that off and looked at him, hissing.

He realized he could not or would not move. She'd gotten him good and he lay in a growing puddle of his own blood. Ignoring him, she turned to the heartless and several had vanished and she clean her claws of all their ichor, very, very pleased with herself and quite content after a meal.

"Sora… can you hear me?"

"Huh…ah, yeah," he blinked, how had he gotten outside again? Oh right, he'd gone for a walk, unable to sleep and unwilling to face his friends and act short with them twice in one night.

Like it matters. Their nothing to you. Oh. So his mean voice was back, to hit him while he was down, was that how it worked.

"I thought you were dead, looks like that heartless Donald was talking about attacked again, twice, left Cloud not happy, and barely awake. Found him this morning. He got fixed up, and blacked out. He's still out of it." Yuffie didn't sound too concerned, but she was worried that Cloud had been badly hurt.

"Why am I still outside?"

"Oh, that, honestly, I didn't want to move you until Merlin fixed you up and then it seemed like a good idea. It's noisy back at Merlin's, lots of people arguing and trying to work out what it was that got you two. How Cloud's still out of it is beyond me."

Sora sat up, stiff but grateful for at least a blanket.

"Did you see what it was?"

"No. I don't remember even coming this far. I was only going to go a little ways from Merlin's." Sora rubbed his head and wondered just what had happened. "But Cloud was gone all day wasn't he? Look for that thing."

"Apparently he found it, or it found him. I'm guessing that after running into both of you it's at least hurt."

"Maybe." Sora rubbed his head. "I think I'd remember a fight."

Still, something was bugging him. Why all of a sudden was he having gaps in his memory. Was the Organization messing around with his memories again? IF so, then other people would be affected. So that wasn't it. Another puzzles to think about.

"I think we should go back." Sora suggested.

His nasty side didn't comment. Sora was just as happy. He didn't fell like being a pain in the rear to his friends. Not today.

_**Twilight Keeper**_

So far so good. As for Zaetyne I'll keep who she was secret for a little longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, hmm, anyway, Zaetyne comes into play more in this chapter, I hope so anyway. The same razz and jazz, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

_**Chapter Four:**_

(Sora)

Sora was stiff for a while but the walk helped him think and clear his head. What had happened last night? He'd been walking certainly, but he didn't think walking would or could tear him up like that; besides, Cloud had been hurt, too.

Hmm. That would require some more thought once he had time. Right now he was half-listening to Yuffie, most of it he knew, some Heartless apparently one that strongly resembled a human had been around attacking, but they wouldn't have flesh on the bones until Cloud came too.

Sora knew he was easily distracted and probably didn't have the best memory, but he'd never really had problems with his memory like this before…well, okay, when Organization 13 had first started messing around with memories he'd lost nearly all of them, but that was a different scenario and had effected everyone.

Not wanting something else to mull over, Sora let that lay as it was. Actually at the moment he really didn't want to think. He only had to things to think about: The Human Heartless and The No Bodies Kingdom hearts. Both would send his head spinning, The Human Heartless brought no real emotion, just curiosity. The No bodies Kingdom Hearts…that only lead him in a fast spiral down to the depths of his emotion and farther. Breaking his fragile confidence again and again.

For the moment, Apathy seemed like a good thing, but Sora hoped his easily distracted mind from a reprieve from it, it was way too easy to enjoy or at least, prefer, Apathy.

"So, Your awake?" Leon asked.

Sora only nodded. He didn't feel much like talking and he knew which way conversation was going to go. It wasn't hard; Leon always acted the same way. He almost didn't respond to the obvious question. Where had he been and why had he been there.

The most Sora could do was shrug. "I was out walking, then I woke up. I don't remember anything else."

That was true, but he felt like it was a bad omen. So far, each time this thing…for lack of a better term, had attacked he'd turned up without remembering where he was, and only a vague idea of what he'd been doing. But the others didn't know he couldn't remember his first disappearing act. Something he decided he would keep to himself.

Sora didn't know it, but by deciding to lie to his friends he had died a little more on the inside and Apathy looked all the more appeasing.

(Zaetyne)

Zaetyne was tired. She'd done more in the last few days then she could remember doing in her life. Albeit most of it was clouded, locked behind some door she couldn't open. She was simply content to settle down in her makeshift bed, hidden away where no one could easily find it for a nap.

Just as Zaetyne's eyes started to close, she thought she heard voices, but didn't care, they couldn't get to her, chances were they didn't even know _where_ she was, or that she was _even there_. Settling deeper into the lichens and moss, Zaetyne fell into sleep as dark as the cave she was resting in.

(Along the Gorge to Hollow Bastion's Castle)

A Boot scoffed the ground, looking at the gorge walls with vivid blue eyes that looked skeptical. He was dressed in almost all black, and the coat made little noise as he walked several paces ahead of his companion.

"Your sure she's here?" He asked, again scanning the walls of the gorge, full of cracks and crevices it was likely she had hidden in.

"It does seem like the best place for her." His companion, replied, bright red hair standing out noticeably in the dull purple and blue of the gorge, pale green eyes returned the skepticism. " I mean, who would think to look here, or spend the time to search each and every crevice."

"Isn't that what we're planning to do?" The teen asked, looking annoyed with his companion.

"Yeah, but," He held up a hand and a small silvery device winked in the little sun that made it through the clouds. "We have this."

"What is that?"

"Just a neat little trick for finding our friend, It shouldn't take long, just don't lose sight of it, Got it memorized?"

Rolling eyes and getting a slightly annoyed look, the younger of the two nodded. "Yeah, I've got it."

"Good, here goes."

The disk unwound into something like a snake, only obviously a machine, it chased it's own tail for several moments, yearning questioning looks from the two watching it before, suddenly shooting off, startling the ones who were supposed to follow it.

"After it!" The younger called, and took off, leaving the older to catch up.

The crevice it dived into was no wider at the mouth then a few feet, nowhere near enough space for the older to get into, so the Younger scrambled into the opening and followed it, trying not to get to banged up along the way.

He stopped and looked around. It was dark within the cave, the entrances light, feeble and weak, but his vision could still make out a shadow. If he hadn't known what he was looking for he'd have thought he'd stumbled on a dark fire, embers floating up, but this was the sleeping Zaetyne.

The Would-Be saviors of the No bodies, if the legends and records were true.

(Zaetyne)

Zaetyne blinked open her eyes slowly. Still very tired, but suddenly, as the tiny silver snake wound around one wrist, she remembered. She remembered a lot.

Her eyes gradually changed from Yellow to Deep Ice (Glacier) blue. And she stretched, standing, letting shadows fall away.

Among the things she remembered, she knew who she had been. And why she'd been locked from her memories.

Oh. The irony of it all was sweet as blood.

_**Twilight keeper**_

I'll leave you here, for now. Sorry, the update was late. It's always later then I think when I start to type. It's just getting dark and almost 9:00. and graduation…sigh the joy of all joys that is….well, anyway, hope you like the chapter, and I'll try to have the next one done soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, if Chapter 4 wasn't enough. Heh…hmm. Today's not my day for rambling, Also the first chapter with points of view beyond Sora and Zaetyne's So, the basic, I don't own Kingdom hearts or anything affiliated with it, bit and on to the story.

_**Chapter Five:**_

(Cloud)

First he was out looking for his darker half, and then he runs into Donald getting attacked and looks for the thing that did it, in the hopes that it would bring out his own darker half. Odd, as he thought back, that he had even allowed himself to hope.

Sitting in his room, and rubbing his sore arm, before he went down to get interrogated, he thought on what had happened.

There was something about the second time he'd faced the odd heartless, something that didn't quite fit. First, it had known how to deal with a blade. And he didn't know, but heartless had never appeared smart, and nothing could learn that much over night and have down. There had been more confidence in facing a human person, less confusion.

The only thing that made sense was to plug in the fact that there were 2. The one that had done a number on him, and boy had it, was older, more confident, and smarter then Donald's attacker. But that still left a lot open. If there were two, then why had the other not been noticed before now?

Standing, Cloud had to take a moment for a wave of dizziness and pain to subside before even attempting the stairs down to Merlin's rooms. If there were two heartless, it was the second one that was the problem; he'd been feeling these wounds for days, even with Merlin's healing potions.

Why did this always seem to happen to him?

(Sora)

Talk about bored. Listening to the older inhabitants of Hollow Bastion go on and on about the Human heartless. Yes it was a big deal, and would have to be taken care of, but so far it didn't attack without a reason, except for Donald, and took care of the heartless, certainly letting it do his job while it tried to stay alive, couldn't be a bad thing?

"Maybe some of the other worlds are having the same problem?" The comment caught Sora off guard. It had been Yuffie to ask. "I mean, it's likely isn't it? They've had heartless, and if the heartless can go from world to world, then why can't it? Oooh. That still bothers me."

"Maybe." Sora agreed a little doubtfully. "But why would it travel from place to place?"

"To avoid getting caught." The explanation came from Leon, "Sooner or later, it would make a mistake, and then have to leave, or risk getting found out."

"Well, it's made more then one."

Cloud didn't comment, having said what he meant too. He seemed lost in his thoughts. The quiet man always had something to think about, and really listened when the others worked things out, taking only what he needed and blocking the rest out. Given the group of people talking, he could almost wish to do the same. Yuffie and Cid argued, Merlin and Cid argued. Leon was stuck trying to stop both, and to avoid major damage when Tifa came looking for Cloud.

These are a noisy bunch of people. Sora realized. Of course, normally he'd been right in the thick of it too. Oddly enough, he wanted to be quiet and think a few things thorough himself.

(Zaetyne)

Zaetyne blinked around the cave. There was little light but she knew that someone else was in the cave with her.

"Normally, trespassers introduce themselves first when caught, but I guess it won't hurt much this one time, I'm Zaetyne."

The other one shifted, before standing. "Roxas."

"You're a Nobody, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?"

Zaetyne grinned. She liked this one. "Yes. But that's why you've returned my memories isn't it?"

Roxas hesitated, Zaetyne could tell. His confidence somewhat hindered by fear of someone stronger then he was. Zaetyne managed to avoid sighing. Why did even No Bodies rely on that pathetic, and_ human_, tactic? It was all fine and good, until the one being control realized that they were being controlled and were strong enough to fight back.

Zaetyne distinctly remembered the last time that trick had been tried on a No Bodies. Hmm, Zaetyne could have to set this into straights. Yes, indeed. No one would use that method on her, or around her again. Never.

"Well, is there a reason we're standing around?" Zaetyne asked.

"Are the rumors true?"

"I don't know what the rumors are." Zaetyne admitted, "But most likely. I caused quite a stir in my day. Come to think, how long as it been?"

"I can't say for sure. Xemnas may know." Roxas admitted. "We should probably go, before Axel gets too annoyed. Or Demyx shows up."

"Demyx? Axel?"

"Members of our group. Organization 13, there are or were 13 of us."

"Were?"

"We let our selves get arrogant." Roxas admitted. "And lost to the Keyblade wielder."

"Well, than that serves you lot right." Zaetyne replied, blue eyes-momentarily lost. "Key-blade…that rings a bell."

"With luck, we won't bump into it."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Zaetyne allowed herself to smirk. There were definite advantages to being immortal.

(Sora- Port Royal)

Maybe going to Port Royal would help him clear his head. He had always liked Jack. And Jack always seemed to be getting into some kind of trouble. Of course, last time it had been the walking dead. Who knew what to would be this time?

The smell of the ocean was certainly refreshing and reminded Sora strongly of home. Looking around though, it was the only thing that reminded him of home. Looking around Sora saw someone he recognized.

"Hey, Jack!"

"Captain." Jack replied, it was almost routine to hear it, at the moment the mundane was highly appreciated. No more sudden or disturbing surprises. "Captain Jack Sparrow, mate. What brings you to Port Royal?"

"Same old, same old, Problems with the heartless." Sora told the pirate. "Anything out of the ordinary here?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Mate, nothing about me is ordinary, Savvy?"

"So what kind of trouble are you in now?"

"Ever hear of something called the Dead Man's Chest?"

"Nope." Sora shook his head but was intrigued. "Why?"

"Well, I'm in a bit of trouble, mate." Jack replied, holding to fingers out to show a little space between them. "Help would be greatly welcome."

Sora took that to mean, a lot of trouble. As Captain Jack Sparrow is never in a little trouble.

_So why did you want to come here? Getting caught up in other people's trouble? Think that'll help you forget yours._

Shut-up. Was all Sora said to that annoying and always negative part of himself.

(Zaetyne)

Zaetyne watched…what was his name? Sora…talks with an inhabitant. Hmm, that never would have happen in her day. Contact was strictly forbidden with naturally people of the worlds. It helped keep world order. Ha. Yeah right.

Zaetyne snapped her fingers. "I have a job for you."

It wasn't a request. They would have to live with Zaetyne know that they woke her up.

"Me?" The voice alternated between confidant and terror.

"Yes, you." Zaetyne replied. "I need you to play agitator."

"How?"

"Just annoy him, and take plenty of the heartless with you." Zaetyne told him eyes never leaving the Port. "And whatever you do, Demyx, don't panic."

"What are we doing?" Roxas asked.

"Taking care of a problem before it gets even farther out of control."

"Xemnas said he wasn't that much of a problem."

"Xemnas is an idiot." Zaetyne replied. "Now you're here to listen to me, so listen or I'll send you back to Xemnas with a bad report, your choice."

Zaetyne had chosen these two to come with her for personal preference. They were both odd enough to suit her purposes and anyone who can be as stupid and as much of a genus that Demyx was would be a boon in the all too near future. And Roxas, having the No body of two Key-blade wielders would make things even sweeter when Judgment came.

And come it would, Zaetyne could feel it on the edge of her mind. Growing steadily.

(Cloud- Hollow Bastion.)

"Where is she?"

The voice almost startled Cloud. On one of his endless wanderings to find his darker half, Cloud had found his way to the castle. The person in front of him reminded him of someone he should know.

Long raven black hair and ghostly white completion. And odd Red-Brown eyes. Vincent. That's who.

"Vincent? What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?" The question was ignored.

"She who?"

"The Dark Avenger." Came his reply.

"I don't know who your talking about."

"Perhaps I'm not too late."

Cloud paused looking away form a friend he hadn't seen in a long time. "Too late for what?"

Vincent could only give something that resembled a laugh. "I'm not certain if I know, Or even if I want too."

**_Twilight Keeper._**

Well, this is chapter five. Again, sorry for the late update. I've been a little busy, well more or less getting used to the idea of no school…until summer break ends and collage starts. Well, I'm really liking this fic. It's going so well!

Until the next chapter is finished.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, Chap. 6. I never really thought I've make it this far. Yay! Anyway, everything to do with the Dead Man's chest was pulled from trailers, as PotC2 isn't out in theaters until July 7. So, Basically, I made it up.

As for the normal, I don't know Kingdom hearts or anything linked with it. On with the Story:

_**Chapter 6**_

(Cloud- Hollow Bastion.)

His wounds got to be too much, and Cloud had to rest, while trying to figure out just what Vincent was doing here. So far all he'd managed to get was that there was someone here who Vincent had to find before she got to be too much of a problem.

"Why send you though?"

"…Political reasons." Vincent replied. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Dark Avenger? Why call someone that?"

"That's what she is. What she does." Vincent walked around Cloud before looking back at his friend. "A long time ago, when the Keyblade first chose it's bearer, things were different."

Cloud was quiet letting Vincent tell the story.

"Heartless were common, and it was never really thought to be a problem, hmph," Vincent laughed. "I'd hate to meet the people who decided that. It was also common practice for a strong fighter to be split in two. A copy of themselves, able to last forever, as this copy wasn't really real and so could never die."

"A No Body." Cloud replied, this was actually making sense. "So this Avenger is a No Body?"

"Not just a No body. But the No Body of one of the first Keyblade wielders." Vincent corrected. "And it's safe to say she still knows how to use the Keyblade."

"So, she can use the Keyblade and help Organization 13 build Kingdom Hearts."

"Among other things." Vincent agreed.

(Zaetyne- World that Never Was.)

Zaetyne paused a moment to enjoy the rain. She'd given Demyx his instructions and hoped he could pull them off. Roxas seemed doubtful, but was willing to believe he could. After all, Demyx was as incompetent as he seemed. Zaetyne had always liked the rain. Not that her annoying Original ever let her do anything, keeping that stupid collar so tight…

_Flashback_

Zaetyne had gotten away, and she could ignore the wounds on arm and leg. She could ignore everything else. She was free, it was raining and she would not be forced to go back. IF she destroyed herself, then Her Original would be in a tight spot. Only one no body could be created from one person.

Zaetyne would not be mistreated any longer. She didn't have to listened to her even-tempered and sugar sweet Original. She was sick of being left to starve and take the blame if everything went wrong.

_End of Flashback_

Zaetyne shook her head, which had been the first time she'd turned into a heartless. Why she didn't know, after all Zaetyne had only ever had half-a-heart. Still, she was glad that her Original was dead and dust now. Served her right.

"Roxas, Where are we?"

"The World the Never Was. It's the only home that we, No Bodies, have." Roxas replied looking around. "It's not much."

"Better then living in a cage." Zaetyne replied, Almost absently "Where is this Xemnas, I want to know how Demyx did."

"He'll have done it right, Demyx usually does." Roxas replied, pointing at an abnormally bright castle. "Xemnas and the rest of the Organization live up there."

"A bit obvious isn't it?" Zaetyne commented. Thinking that this Xemnas must feel very infallible to attempt something like this.

"Maybe." Roxas shrugged.

"If someone happens to find this world of yours?"

"Not likely."

"Quite possible. There's arrogance again." Zaetyne could feel Roxas's discomfort at being told something by a girl, but she ignored it; teenage pride wasn't something she was worried about, not that it was actual pride she was hurting to begin with.

"The Whole point to having a base is to have a strong hold." He muttered 'feeling' rebellious.

"..."

"Not all of us are as old as you are."

"I know that too." Zaetyne sighed. "But get used to it, Death doesn't exist for a No Body, even one with Half-a Heart."

That really caught Roxas off guard. That's partially why she said it. That was another reason she liked Roxas, he was so like her.

(Sora- Port Royal.)

"So basically you've got the guardian of death after you?"

"Aye, seems death doesn't like to be…cheated, as it were." Jack replied, talking on the deck of the Black Pearl.

"What are you going to do?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah," Donald piped up.

"You'll know. As soon as it's the at the opportune moment."

"For you?"

"Oh, Aye." Jack agreed, nodding. "Now all we need is to pick up a few effects."

"Pick up?" Sora asked confused, Jack was a pirate, who "liberated" effects not picked them up.

"Oh, Aye." Jack said again. "Jolly Mr. And Ms. Turner."

"Will and Elizabeth?"

"That's right." Jack nodded. "I think I'll need their skills."

"As long as you know what you're doing."

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said over his shoulder as he walked off. "Savvy?"

"Did that make any sense to either of you?"

"Nu-uh."

"Didn't to me either."

"So…you're the keeper of the Keyblade." A voice startled all three of them.

"Organization 13!"

"Right, right." The hooded figure nodded. "Yup. Oh, um…what was a I supposed to say…uh,…um…" He fidgeted. "Oh, I'm so the wrong guy for this….Right." At this he nodded, suddenly certain. "I'm supposed to say that we know what you are and what you're doing."

"Uh-huh." Sora said, while thinking, Psycho. "Hey, wait, your Demyx! You were in the Underworld!"

"That's right." Demyx nodded then looked nervous. "Oh, I don't want to do this again. Why do they always pick me for this?"

The last part sounded whiny and Sora was again stuck wondering why such a pathetic person…well, not person, had been allowed to be one of the strongest group of No bodies Sora could think of.

Demyx pulled what looked like a guitar made of water out of thin air. Grinning in the process. "My Sitar, and your right in the middle of my Element, Dance water, DANCE!"

"That's doesn't sound good mate." Jack must have turned around and come back.

A creaking had started to drown out the odd melody coming off the instrument. Ignoring it, Sora intended full and well to get to Demyx before he could do any serious damage.

It had only confused Sora for a moment as too what he meant by in the middle of his Element. Demyx was basically water. They were in the Ocean, 2+2.

When the ship lurched. Sora was tossed on his face. Annoyance bubbled up along with pain from a dozen little scratches or possible splinters. Something was underneath it. Demyx's grin was enough to drive even Sora over the edge.

Over the side of the Ship came what could have been a tentacle, except it was made of water. Okay. What the Hell is that?

"KRAKEN!" Jack's voice cut through the noise the thing made.

It looked almost like a giant squid, long tentacles, bird's beak, and a big, big eye. All made of water pulled from the ocean. Donald, Goofy, and Jack were busy with it. Let those idiots waste their time, it left the real prize for Sora.

He jumped up and took off for Demyx. Who only grinned? He seemed to be having a good time or least was doing something right. What a moron. Why Origination 13 was wasting their time with him was something unfathomable to Sora right now.

"Oh…she was right, wasn't she?" Demyx's voice didn't sound as lame as it had before; He had the upper hand and knew it. He made tsking noises. "Such a Shame, their hero is now their A-list enemy!" Demyx allowed himself to laugh.

What the hell was he going on about?

"Here take a look at yourself." Demyx replied, as Sora paused to think about the words, which made little sense, and less and less with each passing moment. "I know you'll love what you see."

A circle of water appeared, blocking Sora form Demyx. He was anger by this attempt, until he actually caught a glimpse of what the Water was reflecting back.

A noise likes a scream, and similar to a howl was torn from Sora's throat. Oh. This. Could Not. Be Happening.

Without anyone watching, Demyx left through a door of Darkness, letting the Kraken return to its normal shape and crash down on the pathetic Ship.

(Roxas- Port Royal)

Roxas could just see the Ship. And the monster that Demyx made of water. The first time Roxas had seen Demyx fight, he'd been startled. For Acting like an idiot Demyx was truly a genius. The water retook it's normal shapeless status and came down on the ship, splintering it to a two pieces, as both began to sink.

"I don't think that's what you wanted?" Roxas asked, Zaetyne.

"Oh, no." Zaetyne shook her head, as devoid as ever. "Kill his moronic companions and we give him more heart-ache. Well, did he see it?"

"Oh, yes." Demyx was thoroughly happy, happy enough to forget being a scared cat. "He saw himself and stopped dead! And I don't think they all made it from the ship."

"Good, good." Zaetyne replied. "That's, for the moment, taken care of."

"Xemnas will be pleased."

Roxas watched Zaetyne's eyes narrow and go cat-like for a moment. He'd noticed that happened when she was anything but happy, but the look faded. The meeting with Xemnas had been far from pleasant and had gone all ways of wrong. Still, Zaetyne was going to help them, or she was helping herself. Either way, Roxas didn't care. He had little reason to feel loyalty to Xemnas.

"Indeed. Let's go and inform him of it." Zaetyne turned and looked back at the two she had working under her. "And the his heartless form is to remain secret. For now, understood?" Zaetyne added Grinning. "I've got to have a trump card somewhere.

Demyx nodded, and Roxas only waved that they should be going. So far, Xemnas had few friends, even among his subordinates. Roxas knew that would be his first and greatest mistake. You should never have people, strong people, working for you and hating you at the same time. It leads to Riots.

_**Twilight Keeper.**_

I really like how this chapter has gone. Thanks for the reviews, they're always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh, I can't believe I actually got to Ch.7! My stuff usually dies by now. Sora finally knows for certain that he is the Anti-form. I think the darker side of Zaetyne's personality will pop back up, I also realized, upon re-reading my work that the action has died down again. huff well I'll have to try to fix that. Oh, and while reading I noticed a lot of little typos…annoying things…

As for the other Org.13 members, I've never played CoM and don't really know them, what I do know came from fics I've read so if their off or misspelled, please let me know.

Anyway, because it's pretty much becomes a joke to repeat it with each new chapter, but I don't own KH, Final Fantasy, or anything of the like.

_**Chapter 7**_

(Zaetyne- World That Never Was)

Zaetyne knew that her heartless self was starving and would want out very soon. Oh, well. Let it growl and howl. Right now it could do little harm. As long as she kept control. Which was proving harder and harder.

This organization 13 was a bunch of fools. Personality conflicts. Each one as odd and dejected as the last. Zaetyne had never really been an optimist, but the circumstance of her creation, and the date there of, were reason enough.

These idiots were all depressed while denying they had emotions. Zaetyne would eventually have to get the energy to inform them that Emotion was as physical as it was mental. She just didn't feel like it. Right now the only one she could tolerate was Roxas. And occasionally Demyx, but his bright naïveté, eventually got to her and she sent him away.

"What are you going to do?" The youngest of the No bodies asked.

Physically they were roughly the same age. Zaetyne's Original had been 15 when they were split. Zaetyne didn't remember that much.

"For now. Wait." Zaetyne looked out form the balcony on the ridiculously bright castle. "It'll find it's way to me. And when it does, Sora won't be a problem _ever_ again."

"What will? What do you mean?"

Zaetyne only smirked.

(Sora-Port Royal)

He hadn't gone back to the others. He didn't know if they were even still alive, but he couldn't go back. He'd managed to get to shore. But it had been in a dejected way. He could see his own, Shadow covered hands moving through the water, and jumping up the shore before disappearing off to do who only knew what.

He quit paying attention to what it was doing. Noticing only once that his hands were covered in blood, but not knowing where it came from. Exhausted, broken and feeling betrayed, Sora settled into a corner. His darker personality willing to wait and let Sora cry himself into unconsciousness.

After that it was all too easy for it, to take the bruised personality and move it gently, less it get woken up, to have control over the body. To do what it liked, first would be to find if that bird were still alive.

(Demyx)

Demyx had been told to come and see what the aftermath of the wreckage held. Blood, feathers, bits of driftwood were all he could see. Still, Demyx didn't want to go back without solid proof of what had happened. His finger twitched wanting to play his Sitar, but Zaetyne was more scary then Larxene.

In fact, she had enough of the savage nymph and had when, Larxene had tried to get bossy, broken the older…was Larxene older then Zaetyne…No Body's wrist. Easily. Dropping a lightning-sparking knife to the floor, kicking it out of her reach and without even looking at her, told her to knock the act off.

Larxene! Zaetyne told Larxene, _the savage nymph,_ to knock her act off! Demyx was still shocked. But he'd been afraid too. Larxene had given him a death glare. She would not get Zaetyne back, nope, Zaetyne was protected. Roxas too had protection.

Demyx let out a little whimper. He was the only one who could receive that kind of abuse. And he would. Demyx knew it, so if he could be out and doing something, he really didn't care what, then he would be out of harm's way.

A noise startled the No Body. The Melodious Nocturne turned and blinked at a moving shadow.

"Sora?" Demyx asked, grinning.

Oh, he knew that the heartless-once great hero and annoying whelp- was strong, but he also knew a little trick for keeping himself safe. A neat little snippet from Zaetyne's dark heartless mind. He didn't worry much. It also told him what he needed to know. Someone hadn't survived the wreckage.

Somewhere in this mess of wood, or buried in the ocean was a body. One of Sora's many, many, friends hadn't made it when his masterpiece had returned to the ocean.

Demyx open a portal and stepped through to inform Zaetyne of his news. As Sora skidded to a halt not far from where he'd been standing. Staying calm was very helpful with the Antis.

Demyx got two steps before he was grabbed by his hood and jerked back. He forced himself not to whimper, but he could not stop the trembling. He knew, before they could talk, who had a hold of him.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the artist. Going to report to that little bitch?"

Demyx gasped hoping he could get out of it with his annoying attitude. "You shouldn't talk that way!"

"Why not? Does it bother little Demyx?" Larxene's tone was mocking and Demyx realized the hopelessness of his situation. "How about we play a little game, Demyx, I have a new toy, especially for you."

This time Demyx could not have kept his whimper to himself, if he'd had his mouth-sewn shut. Which was all too likely to happen.

(Cloud- Hollow Bastion)

Things were not going well. Not that Cloud had expected them too. Leon had immediately doubted Vincent, Yuffie had refused to stop talking, and Merlin and Cid got into an argument that nearly electrocuted everyone in the room when that blasted computer was hit and started to spark. Then Tifa finally caught up with him…

Why was no one he knew _quiet_?

(Roxas- World That Never Was)

"Where is he?" Zaetyne had been in a bad mood all day.

Roxas didn't think it wise to keep upsetting her. He could play peacemaker but for how long? He didn't really want to tempt anything too drastic, there was no way to know how Zaetyne would take to contact, though _he'd_ enjoy it. He knew he would _not_ enjoy getting decked.

But then he didn't have emotions did he?

"He'll show up, sooner or later."

Though it wasn't like Demyx to keep someone who could hurt him waiting. He was annoying that way. Roxas got up from where he'd been sitting, watching Zaetyne look out over the city, instead of up at their Kingdom Hearts, and looked her over again. Zaetyne had let her hair fall into one of her eyes, not too different from Zexion, it was longer and slightly paler, more a cream the silver too, but it looked better on her. She seemed lost and didn't like hanging around in one place.

Left over thoughts from her Heartless mind, hopefully.

Wait, Hope? Ha. Where had that come from? He was a No Body. No Emotions. Roxas couldn't believe had actually had to remind himself…He must be losing his touch.

"I'm going to go and see if he forgot." Roxas told Zaetyne.

For her Part, Zaetyne glanced back but kept focused on the distance horizon. He was about to open the door when her voice stopped him.

"Roxas?" She asking, looking a little over her shoulder. "Don't take too long."

Roxas nodded, not certain if she could see it.

He found Demyx all right. And felt his temper go through the roof. Larxene had one of her torture devices up and running. Hmm. It was a new one; he'd never seen it before. And Roxas had personal experience with the things, before he'd become so important to their goals, and was now considered Zaetyne's toy. He hadn't bothered to correct the rumor, let these idiots think what they will.

"Larxene, what the hell are you doing?"

"Playing. Why does miss priss want her music box back?"

At First Roxas had thought It was anger that drove Larxene into beating Demyx into a bloody pulp. After all, no one told Larxene to back off. Or that they weren't at least semi-afraid of her temper. Maybe it had to do with Zaetyne being female. Larxene had been the only girl in the organization. Not anymore.

"If you have a problem with Zaetyne take it up with her." Roxas replied, not daunted. "Or are you afraid of her?"

Larxene all but hissed. Picking up her knives. Roxas wasn't worried. Larxene was all steam as far as he was concerned.

Roxas wasn't really tempted to fight. Odd, as he normally was. But he wanted to get Demyx and himself out before Zaetyne showed up. He knew Xemnas knew she was strong and that her Heartless side could pop up at any moment, but the rest of the organization hadn't been with him when he'd found her, sleeping in her little cave. They didn't know that it was true.

_**Twilight Keeper**_

My Idea for this chapter died before I could finish it fully…ugh. Anyway, I know how to start the next chapter at least. And I'd like to thank Yeshua for her mention of my fic, and ultimately for posting hers. It's a really good read and called Twilight Existence. Honestly, I'm not certain if this fiction would have existed with out a push in the right direction. So yeah…boy, I rambled a lot in this chap…hmm. Until the next one, bye.


	8. Anger Calls

_**Chapter 8**_

(Sora)

Shock kept Sora out of his own misery for days. His anti-personality preferred it that way. Now that Sora knew, and knew for certain, it would have problems coming out. Not that it had been easy to begin with. It would have to be careful with his fragile host's conscious mind. So many things going wrong had left it very delicate and broken in many places. When he started to sir. His Anti simply sighed but handed bits of control back.

It didn't want to fight every time it wanted a meal. Which it had had several of. Hopefully it would be a while before, Sora noticed the blood on his hands, and with luck, and he wouldn't even realize that stupid bird had never made it off the black ship.

It found enough proof; the heartless had done something to it. But until it knew how to make it seem like the Heartless were totally at fault, which it knew to be a lie, it would keep that to it's self. It was vaguely glad the bird was dead. It had never gotten over it nearly getting it's own head hacked off that first night. Well, not a problem now.

"Oh, ouch." Sora muttered against a pillow, he didn't even know what had happened, not interlay.

"You were passed out on the street." A familiar voice said, once it realized he was fully awake. "I brought you here, what happened?"

"I don't…wait. Organization 13!"

"What?"

"They work for the heartless." Sora blinked at Will before sitting up, and then nearly passing back out. He felt like he'd been run over by a truck.

Wait. He hadn't been run over, but nearly buried under a ton of water that Demyx had created. He glanced at his own hands. Normal, if a little raw looking. No shadows, no claws. But he had seen his reflection, before passing out, before shock had _knocked_ him out. What a day. Or week. How long had it been?

"Have you seen Jack, recently?" Will wouldn't know how long it had been since the wreck.

"Jack's—"

"That's Captain, mate." The Pirate was leaning against the wall. "Finally stumble home, eh?"

"What?" Sora asked, totally perplexed.

"You been missing for days," Jack informed him. "Since the shipwreck, mate."

"Shipwreck…Donald! Goofy?"

"Left, but said they'd be back." Will answered, before Jack could. "There was something they wanted to tend to."

Sora nodded, then thought to himself. Did they know? Memory came back slowly. He'd been a real hazard on Port Royal and if he could leave, all the better. Still, at least here, people where used to the kind of bloodshed he'd caused. Though a lot of it made him shudder. The things he'd done! That is, until a passing cart had finally knocked his Anti out.

It should have known better and looked out for horses. Sora certainly did. Those things Kick!

(Roxas- World That Never Was.)

This is what he'd been afraid of all day. One of the others doing something stupid…well, not that in it's self as he thought all of the others were stupid naturally…but this toped the list for stupid stunts so far. _Everyone_ knew Zaetyne was in a bad mood. _Most_ of them were willing to admit she probably had a temper, after earlier most of the agreed she did. _Next to all_ of them were more then willing to stay out of her way.

Except for him, as he was, by rumor, her toy.

"Going to step in?"

"Do I look like I want to lose my head?" Roxas shot back at Axel.

"Good point."

"Besides, this was bound to happen sometime." Roxas pointed out, making certain to be well out of the way. "I just thought it would take a little longer. Why, I don't know, I just did."

Axel made no comment. Of all of them, he was probably the only one to see the truth behind the rumors. Roxas wasn't Zaetyne's toy, not yet, and hadn't bothered to correct the others as it wouldn't work. He'd gone through something similar himself. For not having emotions, No Bodies still lead confusing days.

(Zaetyne)

Had been in a bad mood from the start. It was taking longer then she thought, and she hated this castle, and the people inside it, with a very few exceptions and her heartless mind was starting to get pushy.

So she would let it get some exercise, and remove the most annoying of her…tormenters, though this was the only one to openly taunt her.

It certainly felt good to be able to move. And it was not concerned by the lightning sparking off the knives. It had never bothered with it. Just don't touch it. Going into a couch, it waited. This one had a bad temper, and would make mistakes; all it had to do was wait.

The First mistake was a very simply one. She didn't know anything about the 'Heartless' in front of her. She just assumed she was stronger…or smarter…then it. Humph. That was not a fighter that was a brat throwing a temper tantrum.

It didn't take much to avoid her, just a jump, but then It made the same mistake, and nearly got diced open, when Larxene spun around. Okay, not the time to play around. It called her daggers, one blood red, the other onyx.

Lightning knives, verses her own daggers. Zaetyne greatly favored the options, and besides, It hadn't' done anything destructive since getting her memory back and that had nearly killed it.

Metal clashed on metal, until it spun the second dagger, the red one, and underneath and into the No Body. Larxene hadn't even considered the fact that it took both her knives, to stop one of its daggers. While it greatly preferred using it's claws, the blade worked just as well.

The fight done, and her Heartless mind at least a little satiated, Zaetyne took back control over her body, and pulled her dagger out of the body. Leaving Larxene to die, unless someone bothered to save her. Which Xemnas may do because he somehow thought she was useful.

It was enough to make Zaetyne sick and almost gave her heartless mind a seizure.

Zaetyne walked away, but not before destroying Larxene's machine. So that if the nymph did live, she wouldn't have her toys anymore. Not that she didn't know about the rumors depicting Roxas's as hers. She just knew better then to respond. Interest or anger only egged these people on.

(Roxas)

He was just as willing to let Zaetyne have her space. She was not happy, and it was best to give a sleeping dragon a wide arc. Lest he wake it.

"How long till she decides to take her temper out on you?"

"Who knows, at least no one else does."

"I've never known you to be optimistic."

"I'm not." Roxas countered. "We're No Bodies, we don't feel anything."

"Hmph, Pain still hurts."

Roxas could only make an annoyed noise and walk away. Axel knew full well what he meant. Besides, he'd promised to tell Zaetyne if Demyx found anything. Why did he feel like he had two bosses now? He couldn't help but wonder whether Xenmas thought Zaetyne was trying to tear about their Organization? Not that it would take much.

He opened the Door to Zaetyne's room and almost backed up and walked out. The tension was enough to choke on. Why couldn't they let her _alone_? Did_ all_ of them have a Death Wish?

(Sora- Port Royal)

Both parts of him were moody. Both were annoyed. And had been in a constant fight most of the day. Which, His Anti-personality would like to point out, was Sora's fault. It had been quite content to be quiet and listen to him, until _he_ had picked a fight with _it_.

So it had tried to ignore him, but sharing the same head made that _extremely_ difficult. Finally, the realization, politely pointed out by it, that his friends had in fact _ditched_ him had gotten him to shut-up.

Sora would like to point out; he had _not_ started the argument. He hadn't even wanted to think about his Anit-personality, let alone _talk_ to it. He had been simply wondering what was wrong with him, and _something_ had to be, when it asked what was _wrong_ with _him_.

That started to lead to a mental shouting match, until it had tried to back off. Like Sora was about to_ let _it. Then _it_ had pointed out he was stranded, and his friends were gone and had left him.

Now both were happily passed out with some help from Jack, who had deiced that having Sora arguing with himself, while it wasn't loud, was very 'odd, mate.' And chose to help, by offering Sora something that would help him…sleep. Of Sora was underage and probably should not have, but then he'd forgotten, underage in Jack's world was like 12. Not 15. His Anti had not bothered to correct him. Anything to get him to shut-up.

(Cloud- Hollow Bastion)

Now nursing not only the wounds from days ago, but a sore head… Why had Tifa had to hit him?…he went off to get some peace and quiet, which he didn't expect to find, so he instead looked for Vincent, the only quiet friend he had.

"Tell me your going to do something?" He asked.

"Not yet."

"Uhg…now how to I get Tifa to leave me alone?" Cloud asked himself sitting down against a wall. "If I try to tell her, she'll hit me again."

Vincent only laughed at him.

Could this get any worse?

Apparently. As the sky darkened and rain started to pour down. Great. He should know better then to ask that question.

_**Twilight Keeper**_

Oddly, this chapter strikes me as funny, but then I've never been very good at comedy. So it may only be me. I'm working up the courage to actually put judgment in. The idea I have for it's description and what it does is…scary. Very scary…so I'm holding off. That and I want to make Zaetyne a little more ticked off…and Sora a little more temperamental.


	9. Chapter 9

Kay. I forgot what I was going to put here…um…one of those days.

I don't own KH2, Final Fantasy or etc.

**_Chapter 9_**

(Cloud)

The rain was a bit odd for Hollow bastion. It rained but rarely. Still, it was warm rain and gave him something to think about besides just how awful his _days_…yes, days…had gone.

Things had gone down hill with the appearance from the odd heartless, though Goofy had shown back up to One) Donald was dead. Two) the odd heartless had somehow appeared on the boat then stopped dead while fighting an Organization member, with Sora no where to be found…

"Vincent, This Zaetyne she was a heartless right?"

"Yes, and no."

"Huh?" Maybe it was his headache, but ha Vincent just said both 'yes' and 'no'. You could only be heartless or have a heart right?

"Zaetyne is the no body of the original Key bearer. She's got half-a-heart and no more."

"Original Key Bearer?"

Vincent nodded. "Zaetyne's Original was split when she first got the key blade, at 15. Since then it was custom for The Key bearer to split."

"Why would anyone want to do that?"

"I never said it was a wanted change. And most of the No bodies, living forever, were treated poorly. But Zaetyne most of all."

"Why?"

"She killed her Original."

That stopped all thought in Cloud's head. Until the questions started. Then he couldn't sort one from another.

(Anti-Sora/ Sora)

It had to get out of Port Royal. The heartless were thin and Sora would not let him hurt people, not that It really cared, and most of the time It didn't listen, but fighting with Sora constantly was draining energy. Energy that was getting harder and harder to replace.

Sighing, It gave the control back to Sora, in bits and pieces, too tired to care what Sora thought, or how much he grumbled.

As for Sora, he was jumpy, edgy. Did anyone know what he was doing? What he had done? He wanted to avoid Donald and Goofy, or whatever was left of them after the wreck. He was avoiding people, and wondering just how he was going to get away from Port Royal, though this was probably the best place for him.

"Look at me," He told himself quietly. "I'm a pirate now."

And Murderer. He thought negatively. Thinking what his other half, his other, other half- he'd almost forgotten Roxas- had done to those people made him shudder.

Unfortunately, two people overheard him. And exchanged glances, before slipping away down an ally.

_**Twilight Keeper**_

Sorry the chap is so short, but it's hot and I've really wanted to just sit down and type- 80 degree nights…ha, that's hot…at least that's how it feels.

I've also worked my self in a nice and _major_ tangle and need to fix it.

So that's a big deterrent, but I will type, even if the chapters shrink considerably. I think the next chapter will solely be Sora, but I can't say for sure until I sit down and type it. Until the next one, I hope your summer going well, bye.

P.S I had posted this chapter, read it, saw like a dozen typos- big typos- had to take it down and fix it. Ugh…well, I'll have to be more careful. I was typing this chapter at like 3:00 in the morning…so yeah. And as for what Sora did- or what Anti-Sora's eating in earlier chapters- I'll let your imaginations come up with something. That what's old horror movies did, they didn't show you someone dying just the person showing up holding a weapon, or sometimes not, and let your own heads dissect them. It's a neat way to do things. (I.e.-I'll thank my Lit& Film teacher for that tidbit.)


End file.
